Trust
by Selina00Cat
Summary: Batman has trusted Catwoman, but is he right in having doubts?


All these characters are the propery of DC comics and I am just using them for the story

The sky was dark as the figured jumped from room to room, out running its persuer. She ran as hard and as fast she could afraid to look back, afraid that he would catch her. This man that she ran from was evil and would torture her for the knowledge that she possessed. She knew that she had to keep running from him, because this knowledge was to valuable to be let into the wrong hands. She kept running even though fatigue threated to take over her body, she kept on running.

She was about to give up when she ran into something hard, she was about to take off and run the other way because she was worried that she had been found. When she looked up she saw the man that she loved and was holding the secret for. All the fear that she had, had disappeared because now she knew that everything would be ok and the secret would be safe.

He saw her running as fast as her legs could take her and he was wondering what was wrong so he swooped down to she what was wrong. What he saw when he got to her shocked him more then anything, she was out of breath and looked like she was in a complete panic. He was wondering what had gotten her like this.

"The Joker knows that I know and he wants the information and I will never give it too him. He has been chasing me." She says breathlessly.

"How does he know that you know?" The man asks. Worried that he made a mistake in telling her and that she had been out blabbing that she knew his secret.

As if reading his mind, "I was not telling anyone that I knew, they just assumed that I did, I swear I would never betray your trust. I love you, you have to know that. I was so happy when you told me because that ment that you trust me and love me as much as I love you, I would never betray this trust." She says this with tears in her eye's because it hurts her that he doubts her. She hated the fact that love had turned her the once proud Catwoman into this love sick woman. She felt to pathetic at this moment.

He saw the hurt and tears in her eyes and he knew that he had made a mistake in doubting her. I was just so scared that he had made a mistake, but he should have known better then to think that loving her was a mistake. He knew without a doubt that he loved her.

She was about to leave because she could not believe that he doubted her even though she had been through hell trying to get away and keep his secret.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to think that, I just have a hard time trusting people and I do not doubt you. I know that you love me, I have no doubts about that and I am sorry that I upset you. I do love you too and you should know that." He said hoping to reassure her that he was being an idiot before.

"I know you do, I just don't want any doubts between us." She said.

"There is none." He says. He leans in to kiss her, when there is an explosion right behind them.

They both turn to see the evil sick grin of the Joker.

"Well, well, I thought finding out your secret was going to be great but the fact that I can sit here and kill you and your precious kitty cat is going to make everything great." Say the Joker with this evil laugh.

The Joker takes out a machine gun and is going to shoot them, out of no where Catwoman's whips comes out and hits him in the head. He drops the gun, and falls to the ground. While he is on the ground he reaches for a container of laughing gas out of his pocket. He is getting up and about to spray them when he sees Batman's fist coming straight for his face. The Joker is knocked out on the ground.

Batman is about to go and grab the Joker and take him to the police, when Catwoman grabs his arm and pleads, "No, leave him, I want to go. I have been running all day from him. Please lets just go back to your place. I need you to hold me, the Joker he was..he was going to torture me, I just want to go." She says all this with tears and a pleading look in her eyes.

He more then anything see that she wants to go and what to be away from the Joker.

"If I don't then he will come back after you." He says matter a factly.

"No he won't, if he does I will be ready for him, or we will be ready together, just please can we go." She pleads again.

He sees that she really wants to so he agrees and they go. While they are walking away the Joker is opens his eyes and looks at them walking away. Catwoman turns and mouths a thank you to the Joker and then leaves with the Bat. "Well there goes my good deed for the year." Says the Joker as he gets up and leaves.


End file.
